hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alluka Zoldyck
Yes, This is a Wiki In academic sources, Wikipedia, even government documents many people who are designated male at birth or who have genitalia that goes with XY chromosomes are referred to as the gender with which they identify. Chelsea Manning's gender quickly and swiftly changed in news media after she came out. Carmen Carrera's Wikipedia page is notably written with female pronouns, as is any unbiased, non-transphobic media written about her, despite documented evidence that she has not had gender reassignment surgery of her genitals. Equating physical anatomy for human beings, or anything with sentience, to gender is ''dangerous'', biased, and does not meet professional standards of neutrality. Calling it transphobic may seem like a buzzword, but it refers to more than that. By forcibly assinging a male gender based on anatomy, it goes against standards for responsible media and enacts erasure on trans people. It's that simple. People who aggressively maintain that "being physically a male" means that Alluka should be referred to with male pronouns are themselves biased and ignoring how language operates in the world we live in today. Whether or not this is intentional is not the point; it is an error that we must correct. [[User:Blumenblatt|Blumenblatt]] ([[User talk:Blumenblatt|talk]]) 02:57, February 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that does not happen when 1- they are a fictional character; 2- said character is an 11-yer-old child who is very likely innocent about sexuality, has never stated anything about his gender and has not had contact with other humans for years. So yes, I do believe that in Alluka's case, the fact that he is biologically male DOES count. As for the matter of the importance of language, I understand, that is why I believe that the behaviour of a person should not be influenced by the word that is used to describe it: pronouns were born to distinguish biological differencies, not comportamental ones. How does this change the identity of a person? To me, it looks like some people need to grow up. And sorry if I may appear rough, but upon reading just how rude people have been to me and many others, I can't belive some can still act as victims. The same goes for you: you are using the word "transphobic" just because you refuse to acknowledge an opinion that is different from yours without it being born out of discrimination. [[User:Martialmaniac|Martialmaniac]] ([[User talk:Martialmaniac|talk]]) 20:37, February 26, 2015 (UTC) I don't see one example of someone being rude to you on this page; but I do see you speaking authoritatively on a subject on which it is clear you are not very familiar. I don't mean that as an insult -- but to demonstrate, this has nothing to do with sexuality. Alluka's gender has nothing to do with to whom she is attracted or will interact with sexually. We are talking about how the mind interacts with the body and the environment -- a matter of identity. The difference is that this IS something over which kids can have total cognizance, because it doesn't involve something specific to older audiences like sex (though that's not to say young people can't know their sexual orientation). Moreover, overwhelmingly kids exemplify awareness of their gender identity at extremely young ages and kids that openly identify with a gender other than the one they were assigned at birth OVERWHELMINGLY continue to identify with that gender for the rest of their lives. That's true for kids as young as 5. There are a number of studies in different academic fields pertaining to this topic, organizations that put out informational literature (i.e., Gender Spectrum), and associations specifically for trans kids. When you say something like "said character is an 11-yer-old child who is very likely innocent about sexuality," you're blatantly exposing yourself as someone who hasn't made much of an attempt to understand this topic. So it’s baffling that you would speak so confidently and that this page would take your side of the argument. Whether or not we are talking about a fictional character, the choice to explicitly ignore how she identifies herself in the manga/anime is a glimmer into a deeply felt issue experienced by a number of trans people (an issue that implicates a number of other issues as well, some as severe as public violence and suicide). [[User:Tsozsecond|Tsozsecond]] ([[User talk:Tsozsecond|talk]]) 07:11, February 27, 2015 (UTC) First, the page does not side with my theory, but with what the admins have decreed. Considering it is a Shounen manga we are talking about, I don't think you can blame them for what they have decided. Second, the majority of people who opposes them are "contributors" who have never done anything for the wiki except ordering what should be done with this page. Take a look at my talk page, or even better, that of the admins, if you don't believe that I can have reasons to be angered. I'll say it again: our view on the matter -or at least, that of many of us- comes from our wanting to be exact, not discrimination, as the fact that there has never been anyone shouting "How gross, a boy dressing like a girl!" should prove. Initially I might have been against using "she" for a transgender man, and I even thought it would be regarded as offensive, but that is because I thought that a pronoun could not change the identity of a person: using the same example, he had also been a man before, so I thought it could be offensive towards him to use "her", because it depauperated him of a part of what he had been. Though I do realize it is an idealized point of view. Just a little clarification: '''this is about Alluka, NOT Nanika'''. Nanika might be female in gender, but personally I think Alluka has never been called a girl, except when Killua was speaking about Nanika: in fact, he called Alluka his "little brother" when talking to More, and used "sister" only when referring to Nanika's powersl. If you can indicate a case when Alluka has asked to be treated like a girl, I'll side with you on this matter. Not in an episode subbed by fans or a non-official translation, of course, since Japanese pronouns are rather tricky. Your wanting Alluka to be transgender and his being it or not are two different things. Perhaps I'm wrong and he really has considered himself a girl. What I'm saying is: ''prove it''. Then the he/she issue will be seen under a totally new light. Because if you want to relate this discussion to the entire society, the fact that you are exploiting a kid without evidence could be regarded as disgusting. I'm kind of baffled by the fact that you dared preach me about "other issues", but since you don't know me, I guess it couldn't be helped. If I have sounded too authoritative, I apologize, I did not believe it was possible to have a civil conversation on this topic. [[User:Martialmaniac|Martialmaniac]] ([[User talk:Martialmaniac|talk]]) 14:18, February 27, 2015 (UTC) This is a wiki I agree with Darkchylde and many others not only that Alluka is a boy, but that we should refer to him as a male as well. It is not about how he ''might feel ''about it, he is so young he probably has no clue as to what is sexuality, for us it is important to state what his gender really ''is''. The purpose of a wiki is to give accurate information, regardless of howthe feelings of a character. Should we say that Ikalgo is a squid and not an octopus just because he feels like it? And please, cut it out with the transphobic c**p! We are supporting the theory that Alluka is biologically male despite his acting like a girl. No one in their right mind could consider it transphobic. [[User:Martialmaniac|Martialmaniac]] ([[User talk:Martialmaniac|talk]]) 20:55, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Gender ::: Because of the other people supporting, I also think it's really important to note that there are fans who are touched by these elements in Togashi's work. I know people complain about him "mindfucking us" or w/e, but there's a long history of people around the world (and in Japan!) who do not fit the simple label of "your gender is determined by your body parts - option one or two, no you don't pick"! I think that Togashi intentionally recognizes that the whole world doesn't neatly fit into this boxes. Trying to force the issue of Alluka's gender based on her parents' bigotry or the world being normative is disrespectful of the fact that Togashi doesn't give a fuck about a normative world. And people who think it's too confusing cannot honestly deny the existence of trans people. Even if you don't know any, you must know that yes, they are real. I am in support of using gender neutral pronouns or (even better) changing to she/her/hers. [[User:Blumenblatt|Blumenblatt]] ([[User talk:Blumenblatt|talk]]) 19:08, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ::: Why does Pitou get a netural term on their page due to their ambiguity, but Alluka (who refers to themself as "she") is blatantly marked as a "he"? The whole "boku" arguement seems to be good enough for Pitou's fans, but the FACT that Killua and ALLUKA HERSELF use "she/her" when referring to (Alluka) isn't enough evidence?? I vote that the wiki changes the pronouns to neutral 'they/them" if everyone can't agree, instead of "possibly" misgendering her outright.. [[User:Sadteshimas|Sadteshimas]] ([[User talk:Sadteshimas|talk]]) 06:37, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: Like a lot of other people here, I'd also like to protest the use of he/him/his pronouns for Alluka. In episode 146 of the 2011 anime, Alluka refers to Something using she/her/hers pronouns ("She's still hunched over crying. Apologize to her!"). Something and Alluka share an identity, so it is safe to say that Alluka is a girl. Moreover, when selecting to take the side of the rest of the Zoldyck family rather than Alluka and Killua, keep in mind that you're taking the side of a group of people that also refer to Alluka as an object, a thing, an "it" and so forth. It's highly inappropriate to refer to this character as a male. Despite what body parts with which she may have been born (for which there is no confirmation in neither the manga nor the anime), she clearly identifies as a female, and is identified by the only person to whom she is close as a female. This is more than enough to say that she is a girl and should be referred to as a girl throughout the article. It was deeply troubling for me to see that this page chose to identify Alluka as a boy. Please reverse this stance ASAP. [[User:Tsozsecond|Tsozsecond]] ([[User talk:Tsozsecond|talk]]) 20:52, January 9, 2015 (UTC) ::: It is ridiculously transphobic to say that Alluka MUST be male. Using abusive family members as your scapegoat to label her this way is dishonest. The guidebook may also be referring to how the family/the Hunter x Hunter world that loves to gossip about the Zoldyck family views her, but what's most important is how Alluka views herself. You can at least show Alluka proper respect (without even acknowledging her as a girl) by changing the language to gender neutral. I love how this "debate" consistently says "we're unsure," but puts a sure as day male label on Alluka. I look forward to the day when this wiki community decides that she is a human being deserving of respect. [[User:Blumenblatt|Blumenblatt]] ([[User talk:Blumenblatt|talk]]) 16:02, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: Alluka ''could'' be a female, proven when Killua calls her a girl near 06:50 of episode 140. Killua also said he specifically called over a female butler to come with him because Alluka is a girl. However, Illumi calls Alluka his 'younger brother'. I think Alluka is just genderless; genderless people exist, and you can consider Alluka any gender you want him/her to be (I personally prefer calling Alluka a female, since Killua does. Plus, her room was full of girly toys and colors, not to mention her long hair and adorableness XD). -Melodicia [6:30 PM] 7/30/14 ::: Guys - It's pretty obvious that Togashi is screwing with you all. ::: Alluka could be a boy. After a long time he/she has been locked up in that room that hair could easily grow taller. But theres still the way his/her hair was arranged, that certain arrangement is very particular of pointing that SHE is a girl. But Alluka's gender still hasn't been confirmed yet but yeah, More people agree that Alluka is a Girl. '''''-KillerTom '''[9:09 PM] 11/28/14'' @killer tom whether a majority believes something or not doesn't make that belief valid. [[User:OnePieceNation|OnePieceNation]] ([[User talk:OnePieceNation|talk]]) 13:20, November 28, 2014 (UTC) ::: Alluka is the same sort of literary character as [http://souleater.wikia.com/wiki/Crona#Gender Soul Eater's Crona] - The story avoids confirmation or gives contradictory information regarding the character's gender to evoke confusion in readers, BOTH for the author's amusement. The former method works via special Japanese gender-neutral pronoun that does not exist in English (causing confusion and flame wars when translations are done). The latter method is what we have here; the text is intentionally contradicting itself in hopes of making your heads explode. ::: Not really. Togashi has a well demonstrated and obviously sincere interest in representing Trans characters in his work (refer to Level E); he as been steadily developing better and more sensitive portrayals for a long time. You don't put as much effort into developing a better understanding and increasingly more meaningful narratives as Togashi obviously has if you don't actually care about the subject. Alluka is trans. The parallels between Nanika and Alluka's transgenderism are obvious and poignant, particularly when Alluka dresses Killua down for telling Nanika not to come out anymore. [[User:Brynne.dovola|Brynne.dovola]] ([[User talk:Brynne.dovola|talk]]) 17:08, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::: If you really want this article consistent and objective - Make a section about Alluka's gender being ambiguous, just like Crona's page, and remove all the gender-specific pronouns. (And, yes... You will get irritated after having to use "Alluka" in place of "he" or "she", for the 50th time.) [[User:JunWasHere|JunWasHere]] ([[User talk:JunWasHere|talk]]) 04:29, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I prefer Alluka's gender to be female... Her servants were all girls. I think her family thought that it would be easier to take care of her if the servants would be girls too... juvie03 06:48, November 10, 2011 : Who edited Alluka's page? It's a big mess. Please cooperate and let us clean up this page. Alluka is one of the most important characters in the manga now. :: I guess some dude who hates HxH messed with it. You may not believe it but there're quite a few HxH haters on the internet. I sorta want to edit this page too, love Alluka, but I'm afraid it's gonna be vandalized again. Moreover there's still a lot of confusion about Alluka's gender. : Alluka's gender is very ambiguous at the moment but the majority of hunterpedia readers think of her as a girl (according to the poll on the front page) so I referred to her as 'she' and 'her' in the article. Feel free to edit them into he/him/his if you like. -- Foreva. I'm going to edit Alluka back to being male; the guidebook specifically calls Alluka a "younger brother," while Illumi and Milluki both do the same. Killua is the only one who calls Alluka his sister, and I don't think we have the full picture about Alluka yet. -[[User:Mr. Toto|Mr. Toto]] 19:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) : In my opinion, Alluka and Kalluto are both female because; : ILLUmi, mILLUki, kILLUa = (they all have "illu") : ALLUka, kALLUto = ( they all have "allu", maybe they are both female because they both look like girl and instead of "illu" they have "allu" in their names.) :: Hello? Japanese kana doesn't work that way. Milluki & Killua would be "Mi-ru-ki", "Ki-ru-a". -sp :: There's no way to confirm their genders at the moment. Let's just go with them being male until it's proven otherwise. ::: Togashi's Note: ''Illumi and Milluki refer to Alluka as their brother, Killua refers to Alluka as his sister. It's not mindfucking you. -'' Manga Volume 28, Chapter 323 ::: With this note, it means the Zodycks are the ones confusing us, not Togashi himself. But if you look closely at Alluka's actions on the same manga cahpter, Alluka seems more like a '''''girl''''' to me. [[User:Itc-chongky|Itc-chongky]] 11:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Itc-chongky :::: Zodycks are creations from Togashi's mind, so I'm not sure what you're talking about. That "note" was from the translators. -sp : Yeah, I think Aruka is a girl too. But there're more sources referring to her as male than there are for her being female so for the time being using male-specific pronouns for her is reasonable. : That's a very good observation you had, '''Juvie03'''. Props to you ^^. I never noticed that all of Alluka's attendants were female. Now, if we go back to vol 5 and read the Zoldyck Family Arc we'll see that it seems the people who took care of Killua when he was a little kid are male. This may tell us something about Alluka's gender. [[User:Foreva|Foreva]] 12:46, November 10, 2011 (UTC) : Before anyone says that 324 confirms Alluka's gender, it doesn't. Killua says that Alluka is a "girl," using scare quotes. That means that Alluka isn't a girl in the physical sense. Personality, perhaps. [[User:Mr. Toto|Mr. Toto]]''' '''17:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : I think Alluka is a hermaphrodite. : If Alluka were born a girl, why would the two older brothers, who don't care for him, call him brother? I'm guessing Alluka identifies with being female and Killua respects that, that's all. -sp : Just Check Chapter 330 Page 12 of the Manga :) : Point made. I think Silva has the eyes to know what kind of genitals his children possess, so Alluka should be biologically male. Nobody other than Killua, on the other hand, has really gotten to know Alluka, so we can conjecture Alluka being female in personality at least. [[User:TriNiSette|TriNiSette]] ([[User talk:TriNiSette|talk]]) 04:53, July 29, 2012 (UTC) : Killua refers to Alluka as "she" while all the other Zoldyck, Silva included, as "it" viewing Alluka more like a tool than a person. Personally I think that Alluka is a girl but until now it's impossible to be sure of his\her gender and write "female" or "male" on the page would be a speculation, so it's more correct to write "unknown". [[User:Bogota X|Bogota X]] 18:29, February 20, 2013 (UTC) : I just always assumed Alluka was male and the "it" is female. : 06:35, May 16, 2013 (UTC) : There seems to be massive confusion on this site on the difference between gender and sex. Sex is male or female and is what a person biologically is. Gender is man or woman and the social lifestyle a person chooses. It isn't too much of a stretch to assume that Alluka has the gender identity of a girl. If we use gender Alluka would be "girl" and referred to with "she" in the article. If we use sex , it would be unkown as it is implied that Alluka is a transgendered character and would still be reffered to using "she". Pronouns used must coincide with a persons gender identity.[[User:Trenton Burton|Trenton Burton]] ([[User talk:Trenton Burton|talk]]) 12:20, July 8, 2013 (UTC) : Sooo, it seems pretty obvious to me that Alluka's sex is a male but she identifies as a female. Killua is the closest to Alluka, and he refers to her as his sister, while the rest of the family (who couldn't care less about Alluka's feelings and have hardly ever talked to her anyway) still refer to her as a male. I think we should go with Killua on this one; and refering to her as "him" on this page seems a little...insensitive? [[User:Andsunnydays|Andsunnydays]] ([[User talk:Andsunnydays|talk]]) 20:11, September 4, 2013 (UTC) : I wonder how many siscons out there will die when the author makes a confirmation that Alluka is male.[[User:First comes rock|First comes rock]] ([[User talk:First comes rock|talk]]) 15:38, September 19, 2013 (UTC) : Discussion of this issue seems to have died down, but it is very important that we resolve the issue of Alluka's pronouns on this page. Alluka clearly presents and identifies as a girl. Killua consistantly refers to Alluka as a girl, even specifically bringing along female butlers to help care for her in chapter 324. There is no good reason for this page to continue referring to Alluka as male. Please consider changing Alluka's pronouns to "she/her" or opening up the page to allow them to be changed. [[User:Bitterkiwi|Bitterkiwi]] ([[User talk:Bitterkiwi|talk]]) 01:36, February 11, 2014 (UTC) : She is a girl. Kikyo refers to her as "she" several times. So does Silva. : The inconsistancy of the pronouns in this article is causing lots of confusion for newer fans and people who are just getting to the election arc. For all the reasons outlined above please consider changing the pronouns used in this article back to she/her or unlocking the page so that it may be done. [[User:Bitterkiwi|Bitterkiwi]] ([[User talk:Bitterkiwi|talk]]) 20:18, June 18, 2014 (UTC) : As of episode 140, Alluka has been explicitly referred to as a girl. Killua specifically says "Alluka is a girl". This should be all the "evidence" you need on this matter, please allow the page to be changed as it is actively harming the communities understanding and causing confusion for newer fans. Alluka is a girl and the page must be changed to reflect this. [[User:Bitterkiwi|Bitterkiwi]] ([[User talk:Bitterkiwi|talk]]) 02:23, August 1, 2014 (UTC) : Unlock the page and change the pronouns. You have to be intentionally ignorant to make any irrelevant arguments at this point, there is no excuse. They're a girl. Done. [[User:Hatmoose|Hatmoose]] ([[User talk:Hatmoose|talk]]) 01:27, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- What should be used for Alluka's article? Alluka is already referred as "she" in the article, but I personally believe that Alluka is a "he". In the guidebook, Alluka is said to be a ''younger brother''. I have read from somewhere that someone used a wikia (most likely Hunterpedia) as reference for Alluka's gender but did not trust the evidence because "it's based an arbitrary criteria from the fanbase". Besides, it wouldn't be too surprising since Togashi has a knack of creating female-looking male characters *cough*Kurapika*cough*. Anyway, this is just my opinion. We have more references that Alluka is considered male more than female (only Killua calls him that). —'''[[User:- Darkchylde| Darkchylde]]''' ([[User talk:- Darkchylde|talk]] • ) 13:00,3/1/2014 You define someone's gender by her or his mind gender. For most people, it matches, but for some, it's different. So what is important is not what Alluka has between her legs, it's what she thinks she is. We don't know the biologic gender of Alluka, but we know what she thinks she is. And without any doubts, she feels a girl. First, she uses "atashi" which is a pure female pronoun. Then, the only one in her family who loves her, Killua, talks of his ''sister''. There's even a chapter called "brother and sister". I find it quite rude that the wikia article is written with masculine pronouns. At least, change every "he" with Alluka. But frankly, it should simply be written with feminine words. No Alluka isn't a boy, and it has been said clearly in the manga. [[User:Uriel on the sun|Uriel on the sun]] ([[User talk:Uriel on the sun|talk]]) 21:03, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Alluka refers to herself as a girl, and the person who knows her best also says she's a girl. Even if her biological sex were male (which is impossible to prove) her ''gender'' is female [[User:Are You Serious|Are You Serious]] ([[User talk:Are You Serious|talk]]) 21:36, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Killua said that Alluka is a girl, all the stuff about biological sex is fanfiction. [[User:Pokkle|Pokkle]] ([[User talk:Pokkle|talk]]) 08:19, May 25, 2014 (UTC) I know that I will just be repeating what has already been said, but the pronouns in this article really need to be altered. Since Alluka refers to herself with feminine terms, the article should be altered to refer to her with feminine pronouns. It really should be that simple. But it would also be reasonable to replace masculine pronouns with gender neutral ones like 'they' or 'ze.' Although it seems obvious to me that Alluka is a girl, the world can be much more complicated--for example, in ''Wandering Son'', Shuichi Nitori, who expresses multiple times over the comic and anime their wish to be a girl, still refers to themself with the word ''boku'', which is generally reserved for boys, especially young ones, to use. Thus one might argue, since Alluka has not clearly stated, ''I am a girl!'', that the gender is still ambiguous. But if someone were to go that far, to say that it is ambiguous, and then just go with what sex they were probably assigned at birth to generate pronouns? That is unbelievably presumptuous. Thus, at the very least, please remove masculine pronouns and replace them with gender-neutral ones. I would be happy to do the job, if I could figure out how to/be granted access to the page (I'm afraid I am very new and inexperienced with wikias). (This continuation is arguing for use of feminine pronouns, but the removal of masculine pronouns is more important than that, so if you do not think reading this will help that cause, you may stop here.) Please note that though I have watched the 1999 anime quite a few times and have read the manga, I do not have perfect knowledge of the series. Earlier I argued that though Alluka refers to herself with feminine pronouns, her gender might be more complicated than that. This is true. However, this applies to the majority of characters in the series. The only character I can recall stating their gender outright is Senritsu/Melody. I do not know Japanese, so there may have been more that were lost in translation, or similar declarations of gender in English tranlations that I couldn't trust. I am not suggesting a complete overhaul of gender-specific pronouns or terms (that is a major change that I do not think will happen in our society for quite some time) but rather equality in how the characters are treated. If we are allowed to assume Leorio is male based on how he and the people around him refer to him, we should be able to do the same with Alluka. Alluka refers to herself with 'atashi' which is primarily used by girls. It is sometimes used by boys, but much less so than even 'watashi' which was introduced to my Japanese class as feminine. Killua, the one person most close to Alluka and in tune with what she wants, calls her a girl and fiercely defends this in front of others. The rest of her family varies on how they refer to her, but the two main people I believe refer to Alluka as male are Milluki and Illumi (I may be inaccurate in this). Illumi is pretty clearly shown to be basically heartless, expressing no compassion and manipulating, torturing and killing people quickly and naturally. The main conflict in transporting Alluka to heal Gon was the fear of Illumi killing Alluka or using her for his own ends. Since he has zero regard for her well being, it is unsurprising he would ignore her wants and needs in preference to doing what he wants. Milluki has been shown to be self centered and immature. He does not seem to sympathize or empathize with anyone. It is unsurprising that he might ignore someone's gender in order preserve his own worldview. Thus it seems reasonable to assume Alluka is a girl, since she herself and the one with the most concern for her as a person refer to her as female and those who don't do so treat her like an object or force to control. Thank you very much for your time, and sorry if I have rambled. I very much hope this issue will be resolved respectfully. [[User:Lycor|Lycor]] ([[User talk:Lycor|talk]]) 16:57, June 26, 2014 (UTC)Lycor I would just like to say that the first paragraph in the 'Gender Confusion' section outlines all the reasons why the character identifies as a girl, while the second little blurb paragraph goes on to basically say 'but fuck that we're gonna call her a boy anyway'. Why? If it's the author's intent for the character to be trans, why dance around it? This seems extremely transphobic and regressive, and extremely counterproductive for being informative, which last I checked, is the whole purpose of a wiki or wikia. [[User:Blademaster Banryu|Blademaster Banryu]] ([[User talk:Blademaster Banryu|talk]]) 15:53, June 28, 2014 (UTC) What is the point of continuing to keep this article blocked? Literally no one is against changing the pronouns, isn't wikia supposed to contain objective information? And if you're so bent on the fact that her gender hasn't been established outright you could just use the neutral pronouns instead, which DO exist in english. [[User:Shoopuf|Shoopuf]] ([[User talk:Shoopuf|talk]]) 03:05, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I changed Alluka's pronouns on her wiki for female, because seeing the paragraph in the gender confusion practically saying that the editor will deny the fact that Alluka is a girl for the sake of what is officially between her legs really bothered me and in the brief mentioning of her in the latest episode, I'm pretty sure she will appear as a girl in the anime anyway. If anyone wants to give me a reason to change her pronouns back to male on her article, you better have a pretty good non-transphobic argument ready. [[User:Allukazoldyck|Allukazoldyck]] ([[User talk:Allukazoldyck|talk]]) 22:07, July 16, 2014 (UTC) To me Alluka is female, she presents as female. After watching episode 138, I am even more sure of this. However for the sake of this article and the fact that we have had no official comfirmation on this topic perhaps the gender neutral their/they/them would be acceptable to all parties? [[User:Chordsofsteel|Chordsofsteel]] ([[User talk:Chordsofsteel|talk]]) 00:56, July 17, 2014 (UTC) As of episode 138, Killua has specifically referred to Alluka as his little sister in the original japanese. There is no room for error in the translation here, he explicitly uses "imōto" in reference to her. This, in addition to the mountain of reasons above, should be more than enough to make clear that the pronouns on this page should be changed to she/her. The inconsistancy of this article is in part responsible for a lot of the confusion of newer fans and 2011 anime-only fans. Alluka is a girl and the language of this article should reflect that. Please, please allow the page to be unlocked or changed. [[User:Bitterkiwi|Bitterkiwi]] ([[User talk:Bitterkiwi|talk]]) 01:40, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Killua is the only one who refers to Alluka as a girl, and when he did he called Alluka a '''"Girl"''' and''' '''Gotoh seemed troubled after he said that, while every other family member refers to Alluka as a boy. The Jump report refers to Alluka as fourth son, the official guidebook says that the Zoldyck have 5 sons. [[User:MrGenial11|MrGenial11]] ([[User talk:MrGenial11|talk]]) 14:22, August 18, 2014 (UTC) : You know nothing of transgenderism, do you? The basic thing with a transgender is to use pronouns that are accorded with the psyche, not the biologic. As you say it yourself, she feels a girl. Than it's a simple question of respect to talk about her with feminine pronouns. :) : [[User:Uriel on the sun|Uriel on the sun]] ([[User talk:Uriel on the sun|talk]]) 05:26, July 23, 2014 (UTC) : ^I agree. While Alluka might be (most likely in my opinion) a boy physically she is in my mind definitely a girl mentally. I think she should be referred to as a "her" because that's her gender and what she identifies with. This shows in the way Killua consequently refers to her as "sister" and since he clearly is the only one of the Zoldycks who genuinly care about her, his word trumps Illumi and Miluki's. [[User:Hisoka~you~assbutt|Hisoka~you~assbutt]] ([[User talk:Hisoka~you~assbutt|talk]]) 16:39, August 13, 2014 (UTC) __ Alluka is a girl. There is no such thing as being biologically a boy. Biology is way more complicated than your middle school understanding of chromosomes. How someone identifies, is who they are. She is a girl biologically because her biology is part of her. She is a girl because that's what she is. News outlets, professionals, and decent human beings would recognize her as a girl. The only people who don't dehumanize her would recognize her as a girl. You can try to skip away with your weak transmisogyny, but I see ver plainly a fundamental lack of understanding or care in an attempt to hold onto bigoted arguments. Please change her gender. Trans people exist. They deserve for the few characters they get as representation to at least be refered to properly. You do yourselves and the world a disservice by remaining ignorant about this. [[User:Blumenblatt|Blumenblatt]] ([[User talk:Blumenblatt|talk]]) 01:17, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Abilities/ Personalities Can i add on the article about what Killua said that when Alluka has pitch black eyes its actually a different person? [[User:Skyzod324|Skyzod324]] 01:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) *I was wondering about that too, there is no mention about the "Nanika" personality in the article (at least last time I checked) . in Japanese it can have multiple meanings once translated to English but the closest that would make the most sense would probably "anything" or "something". [[User:ネフェルピト|ネフェルピト]] 15:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Nanika? I don't own volumes 31 and 32 in English yet. How was "Nanika" translated?[[User:L44021|L44021]] ([[User talk:L44021|talk]]) 13:32, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Anime related scan Can anyone translated the informations about Alluka in this scan? [[User:MrGenial11|MrGenial11]] ([[User talk:MrGenial11|talk]]) 20:29, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :"The fourth son in the Zoldyck family. It appears he possesses a hidden powerful ability."[[User:L44021|L44021]] ([[User talk:L44021|talk]]) 09:19, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :"Fourth son", "he" well then, thanks. [[User:MrGenial11|MrGenial11]] ([[User talk:MrGenial11|talk]]) 11:31, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :There isn't actually a 'he' in that second sentence, if that affects your judgement of the text in any way. [[User:DoubleCross|DoubleCross]] ([[User talk:DoubleCross|talk]]) 08:31, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Typo "Alluka was formally introduced when Killua came back home to Kukuroo Mountain to see him. He asked for his father's permission but Silva disagrees, thinking that it's too dangerous despite the fact that Killua knowa Alluka better than anyone else in their family." Either fix that or unlock the article so I can fix it, '''now.''' [[User:Juanito316|Juan D'Marco]] 19:42, August 17, 2014 (UTC) It's been fixed next time ask nicely, no need to be an ass. [[User:OnePieceNation|OnePieceNation]] ([[User talk:OnePieceNation|talk]]) Theres Still One Thing Im confused of... How does Alluka Learn Nen when shes not a Hunter? -'''KillerTom''' Anyone can learn nen since everybody has it but most don't learn how to use it while others use nen unbeknownst to themselves. [[User:OnePieceNation|OnePieceNation]] ([[User talk:OnePieceNation|talk]]) 13:08, November 28, 2014 (UTC) From episode 142 Another evidence I guess on Alluka's gender. He also says "Ototo", now obviously Morel wouldn't know about all this, so Killua most likely refered to Alluka as a brother when talking to Morel. [[User:MrGenial11|MrGenial11]] ([[User talk:MrGenial11|talk]]) 14:25, August 18, 2014 (UTC) I still think it should be considered "unknown" because it's impossible to be sure of his\her gender and write "female" or "male" on the page would be a speculation. 17:02, August 18, 2014 (UTC)